the_marvel_omniverse_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Secret Wars
: "In the dawn of battle we will rain victorious!" : ―Skrull Prime Secret Wars is the end to a long existing Skrull Invasion during September Twenty Ninth to October Second, 2018 Background Overview 1991 The Skrull Invasion originally began in 1991 when the Skrull species uncovered their planet while in a feud with the Kree Empire. Most of their onfoot soldiers we're eliminated or captured by the Kree soldier Captain Carol Danvers, after leaving the Kree however she went and worked with S.H.I.E.L.D to find and kill any Skrull soldier still left on Earth. Losing Focus Carol Danvers grew sloppy during late 2013 to early 2014 because she was found and recruited for the Avengers, she quit during Age of Ultron when Captain Steve Rogers and Tony Stark began having a dispute of how to handle the situation and who's fault it technically was. This led her to quit, but she did participate in the Near Destruction of New York to apprehend Ultron and his Iron Legion, after so, she rejoined the S.H.I.E.L.D program but now assigned with a partner to help her, that person went by the codename of Spider Woman. No More Peter Parker (Spider-Man) begins his second year of schooling at Empire State University and decides to move out of his Aunt's (May Parker) house and move to Manhattan to have a shorter commute While moving, he came to the harsh realization that his actions do far deeper consequences then he was aware of, and he created a supervillain who nickna Spider Slayer. Peter ends this story by coming to terms with his life as a superhero and he shouldn't risk the life of innocents by mixing his personal life with his superhero life, and so he breaks up with Mary Jane Watson and ends the story with a daring fight on the side of a building with the self-acclaimed Spider Slayer put the Slayer in Ryker's Island. The fight also led him to be saved by friend Pietro Maximoff and brought to the X-Mansion for medical help. This story also leads J. Jonah Jamerson to sorta quit his personal vendetta on Spider-Man and to run for Mayor of New York City. Secret Wars Escape from the Mansion Peter Parker (whilst recovering from the Spider-Man: No More story) opens up a conversation with Wolverine while at the X-Mansion about his time at the mansion and briefly about Logan's colleague Scott Summers (Cyclops). As they begin making way hauling Peter's two dufflebags to the frontdoors of the Mansion, Peter asks if it's okay to go for a walk in the nearby forest which Logan allows. After going slightly deep into the forest he begins to lose track of the mansion but is distracted by a nearby branch that snaps, he quickly webs a branch towards himself to use as defense and then engages in a fight with a skrull. Peter quickly realizes this being isn't from Earth and tries to calm it by showing him he can help and that he quote on quote "does this A LOT!" But it is futile because the Skrull then bashes him knocking him out cold. The Invasion Begins ) lies to Logan Howlett about his true identity]] The Skrull hides young Parker's body in a nearby bush right before Logan arrives with Colossus to see what all the commotion was, the Skrull (disgused as Peter) begins to tell them some wolves came by and he was caught off guard and so Logan tells Colossus to investigate while Logan tries to test Peter. The Skrull continues to deny any allegations and begins to distract the two so his Skrull companions can escape with the body, afterwards Logan decides to trick the Skrull to going back to the Mansion to gather his things so Logan can depict if he is real or not by his smelling ability. The Chase As they arrive to the Mansion, Logan easily figures out Peter's true identity and gets Colossus to guard the doors but the Skrull is too agile and escapes. Logan however quickly chases after tackling the Skrull, but he superhuman kicks him back destroying the front doors to the Mansion so he can escape, Wolverine gets up and chases after Spidey but cannot catch up to him while swinging. However, Colossus tells him to calm down and Logan responds by telling him to ready the Blackbird. Hangout at the Avengers Tower Tony Stark (Iron Man) is working in the Avengers Tower Laboratory in casual clothes while some of the Young Avengers, Human Torch, and Scarlet Witch relax in the living room. Tony then calls the heroes into the Laboratory to help figure out and test out his new invention Tony places on a jacket for extra protection and advises his colleagues to aswell but they don't and so he continues, his invention is supposed to suppress the Mandarin's Rings because it was rumored that he would return. As he explains it they bring in an Iron Legion drone which Pietro asks if he can test, Tony obviously denies this knowing that something harmful could happen. Failed Test They then place on security goggles and witness the drone basically explode due to a bad reaction to the update. Pietro then removes his goggles saying that he is glad he listened to Tony for once.. Tony then leaves the members where they are and begins to work on fixing the update while the other three begin to talk to eachother while admiring Tony's tech, as they do this the team gets an alert from Bucky Barnes on the Helicarrier. The Hidden Truth A Council Meeting Meanwhile beforehand at the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier nicknamed "The Falcon" (in-honor of fallen hero Sam Wilson), Agent Jessica Drew assembles a meeting with the High S.H.I.E.L.D Council about the uprising amount of Skrulls. The Truth Revealed As they do this, Council Member Bucky Barnes enters the room asking what is going on and then is informed about the Skrull Program both Carol and Drew we're assigned to deal with that's been kept secret from almost everyone at S.H.I.E.L.D. Bucky asks why is there a meeting and as Drew goes to respond the ship is attacked The Second Invasion Hell's Kitchen Ambush Lawyer Matt Murdock (also known as the Daredevil) roams Hell's Kitchen until he is interrupted by Spider-Man who Matt easily figures out ISN'T Spider-Man. The Two begin fighting and another Skrull also joins in and the battle leads to a nearby Gas Station. The Fight begins to look bleak for Murdock until the Blackbird begins to hover above and Wolverine exits and joins the fight, the two easily defeat and kill one of the skrulls then move onto the Spider-Man phony but he escapes, not out of fear of death but due to the invasion on the Helicarrier. The Two quickly recuperate before boarding the Blackbird heading towards the Helicarrier to provide help Battle on the Helicarrier Iron Man, Scarlet Witch, and the heroes (Wolverine, Daredevil, Colossus, and Cyclops) aboard the Blackbird arrive on the Helicarrier and begin fighting / saving the S.H.I.E.L.D Agents from the attacking Skrulls. They then make way into the main room of the Helicarrier whilst a group of Skrulls begin to disguse themselves as heroes like Spider-Man, Scarlet Witch, and Power Man in hopes that would help them bypass some security. Game Plan Meanwhile in the ship's main room, some of the heroes planout a course of action whilst the surviving S.H.I.E.L.D Agents lay siege on the Skrull Empire aboard the ship. As this goes on, Colossus leads an excursion towards the ship's power control room. Bucky and the heroes in the cockpit come up with the plan to at least get the Falcon over the ocean for a somewhat safe descent into the icy blue, and so Daredevil passes Bucky his shield and he leads a group (Scarlet Witch and Cyclops) towards the inside hangar to prepare a ship to escape. Taking back the Hangar They continue into the hallways taking down the massive amounts of Skrull Troopers whilst making way towards the ships on-board hangar. As this goes on, Wanda Maximoff takes a quick detour (with the permission of Captain Barnes) to a broken part of the ship with hopes of repairing it with several S.H.I.E.L.D Agents. As they do this, Scarlet Witch (Skrull) enters with several others and they begin to battle the existing troops, the same happens inside the Hangar which Barnes and his crew enters to lay down suppressing fire. Back with Wanda, the troops try desperately to protect her but their attempts prove to be futile and the fake Scarlet Witch engages in a fight with the real Wanda, the two battle it out using their magic abilities until another Skrull swoops in knocking Wanda out. The Two then take her body onto the top of the Helicarrier where a ship is ready to bring her to the in-space Mothership. Kidnapping of Scarlet Witch Iron Man (while having the S.H.I.E.L.D security system at hand) oversees the kidnapping of Scarlet Witch and he leaves with Jessica Drew to save her. Jessica locks a web onto Tony's armour and they both exit through a hole in the ship, they fly onto the top where the quickly find the group of Skrulls holding Wanda and begin to start a fight, and so Skrull Prime tells them to continue removing Wanda and he will deal with the heroes. Skrull Prime rushes past the heroes leaving them to battle the other skrulls and heads towards one of the engines and uses his abilities to destroy it causing the Falcon to tilt slightly, with the heroes attention now divided, Iron Man makes the possibly fatal choice and goes for the engines letting Wanda be taken Jessica charges Skrull Prime and the two begin to batlte in combat while Iron Man desperately tries to repair the engine. As Jessica's fight goes on, the Skrull begins to mimic her movements and things begin to look bleak, and so Jessica tells Iron Man to give up on the engine and so (after some quick convincing) he does, Jessica then latches her web onto the Helicarrier and kicks the Skrull off. Attacking the Cockpit Moments before, Captain Barnes and some of the heroes return to the Cockpit for some last minute data scratching before they abandon the ship completely, as they do this, Skrull Luke Cage and Wanda Maximoff enter and charge at the remaining troopers. Wolverine and Daredevil primarily focus on the Luke Cage look-a-like while Captain Barnes leads his troopers to take down the Wanda fake, as he spots a weakpoint he calls to Daredevil for his shield (he dropped it when Luke Cage landed an attack on Barnes), and so Matt uses the shield to bash Cage then throws it at Barnes where he leaps up grabbing it midair and bashes Wanda with it. Wanda then crashes against the Cockpit window where Barnes then makes the fatal decision to destroy the window letting Skrull Wanda go flying out, everyone grabs onto something except Wolverine and Luke Cage who go flying towards the shattered window, Logan however stabs Cage as they head towards the window and kicks him out of the way. Wolverine then grabs the edges of the window holding himself from flying out and Barnes says there is a built in lockdown like window that is built for emergencies like this, but since the computers have been wiped and destroyed he can't access them. And so Logan is able to reach the backup shields and uses all his strength to pull them together saving everyone inside. Jumping Ship As everyone begins to recover, Wolverine stabs the Luke Cage phony once more just in case. Bucky then orders everyone to make way to the indoor hangar while he sends a message to all S.H.I.E.L.D Agents and heroes to also make way also, everyone successfully does this and escapes to Hell's Kitchen using S.H.I.E.L.D Escape Jets. Aftermath of the Falcon Destruction of the Falcon The Heroes land near the docks of Hell's Kitchen to witness the destruction of the Falcon first-hand. The question lingers in everyones mind on what to do next and Iron Man hovers up and ups his audio feed beginning to talk to everyone Iron Man (whilst talking) watches an old video of his friend (Steve Rogers) before battle giving a speech, Tony was never the best at speeches. He points out the obvious before stating his course of action and that is to basically copy what the skrulls have been doing. Find their weaknesses and expose them. As they do this Doctor Strange makes his presence known stating that it isn't as simple as Tony thinks, everyone changes focus to Strange who has Hawkeye (on his motorcycle) beside him. The Two drop from their position and walk towards the heroes where everyone begins to discuss their own plans of actions. After a few moments they get a call from Doctor Reed Richards to assemble at the Baxter Building because they have recovered a living skrull. High Hopes and a Blood Oath Wanda and Skrull Prime meet up in Central Park both bloody and wounded, she asks her commanding officer on what the next move is and he passes her a blade saying they will be written down and remembered for the work they did in this war, and they both proceed to take their own lives. Recovering the Skrull After the battle, Human Torch patrols the city for any of the aftermath skrull troopers only to find one bloody in an ally way in Midtown. He quickly detains the Skrull and begins to move him to the Baxter Building and shows him like a prize to his sister Sue. Sue then calls her husband Reed and Reed "dramatically" orders Johnny to call the Illuminati and or the Avengers about their discovery. Attack on the Baxter Building A Moment of Peace before War The Heroes enter the Baxter Building's main laboratory where Reed (heavily preoccupied) points in the direction of the Skrull. Everyone begins to share their opinions on what to do in this situation but both Reed and Tony decide to perform surgery on him. Sue however warns them that this decision could prove fatal and so Tony asks Daredevil to stay and keep watch on his heart rate during the surgery (believing he is the better choice then a heart monitor). As they do this, Pietro and Johnny both enjoy the buildings living room and watch TV only to be interrupted by a breaking news Daily Bugle broadcast showing new skrull shuttles heading towards the Baxter Building. They two tell everyone of this and the Illuminati (Cyclops, Mister Fantastic, Mrs Invisible, Iron Man, and Doctor Strange) decide that the building must be protected at all costs. Everyone except Daredevil, Tony, and Reed exit the building while Captain Barnes calls in reinforcements The Battle Begins Both forces of S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers showup knowing the high value of this mission, Black Widow arrives first alongside Agent Domino and Quake, then (finally) Storm, some Wakandan (King T'Challa / the Black Panther is unavailable during this) and S.H.I.E.L.D Agents, War Machine, and Captain Marvel arrive just as the battle begins. Human Torch lunges off the building and begins to use the best of his abilities to defend the building aswell as Captain Danvers and War Machine, as this goes on, Spider Woman (Jessica Drew) uses her wallcrawler abilities to take out any landing Skrull on the side of the building and the rest lay siege on the ground While a large presence of the Skrull Forces are drone-piloted shuttles, they also send deployment vehicles which release skrulls once reaching the ground. Those ground Skrulls spend their time trying to fully knock down the building using their superhuman abilities. As the battle continues, inside Reed finds a Skrull Tracker (which is how the Skrull Drones know exactly where to strike) and begins to reverse the functions, while doing this he is able to find nearby skrulls and some are on the floor. He warns Tony of this and Tony tells Reed to buy him time, Reed asks how and Tony passes him his earpiece which grants him the Nanotech Iron Man Armour and his AI Friday. Reed Richards begins to defend the floor and while doing this finds Pietro Maximoff, he asks what is he doing inside and Pietro replies scared for his sister (Wanda), Reed begins to offer terrible advice until Wolverine and Black Widow re-enter the building (as requested) and give him some better more comforting advice. Both Quicksilver and Wolverine then exit to the roof to help Agent Drew while Natasha and Reed deal with the fake S.H.I.E.L.D Agents. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Wars Category:Events Category:Secret Wars